Pyro Jack
]] Pyro Jack, also known as Jack O'Lantern , is a demon in the series. History In Japan, Pyro Jack is named after the fabled figure Jack-O'-Lantern. According to the earliest accounts of the tale, "Stingy Jack" was an Irish farmer who persuaded the Devil not to take him to hell. When he was refused entry into heaven, he wandered the earth as a turnip-headed (or pumpkin-headed) soul who would come to be called "Jack of the Lantern," or so says the legend. Jack-o'-lanterns are carved by children and enthusiasts alike on Halloween, though the tradition of carving gourds dates back probably to the dawn of mankind, and is not endemic to any particular culture. The tradition can also be thought to help guide the lost soul himself. The legend, however, goes back further than the term itself. Jack-o'-lantern or some variation thereof was at the height of usage in 17th century Europe. Simply put, it meant "the guy with the lantern." Later the term would almost exclusively be used as slang in reference to the will-o'-the-wisp phenomenon, or ignis fatuus; due to the appearance of a far off person carrying a lantern. Appearances *''Megami Tensei II: Foul Race *Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei: Foul Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei II: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Synchronicity Prologue: Playable Character *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse: Fairy Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers: Fairy Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Pyro Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Pyro Order *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Fairy Race *Megami Ibunroku Persona: Fairy Race / Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Lovers Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Lovers Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Magician Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Magician Arcana **''Persona 4 The Animation: Magician Arcana *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Persona 5: Magician Arcana **Persona 5 (Manga)'' **''Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth: Magician Arcana *Jack Bros.: Playable character *Devil Children Black Book & Red Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children White Book: Yoma Race *DemiKids Light Version'' / Dark Version: Fiend Type *''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book: Yoma Race *Devil Children Messiah Riser: Yoma Race *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Fairy Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Fiend Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' *''Devil Survivor'' / Overclocked: Fairy Race *''Devil Survivor 2'' / Record Breaker: Fairy Race *''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2: Fairy Race Profile Pyro Jack is second of the three Jack brothers. He is one of the most common demons in the series, appearing in nearly every game. He still retained the more traditional "Jack O'Lantern" name in the earlier English localizations. Since ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and subsequent localizations, "Pyro Jack" has occupied the English naming with no official explanation from Atlus. The name change, however, makes him more comparable with his in-game brother, Jack Frost, in terms of their signature elements of fire and ice. The name "Jack-o'-Lantern" has been eventually restored in Persona 5. ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' In Megami Tensei II, after finding Jack Frost Jr. and telling him that the protagonist knows where his mother is, they can talk to a Jack O' Lantern in an encounter. He will tell the protagonist that he needs to mind his own business, and that he will make sure that little Jack Frost gets lost again, allowing the protagonist to meet him again. ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Pyro Jack appears in Nakano field during the in-game night hours and a larger field boss variant spawns close to the New Moon moonphase. He frequently acts as the quest-giving NPC for Halloween and autumn-themed events. In particular, he was a supporting boss in the All in the Hopeless Afternoon Halloween event as Netherworld-Guiding Flame Pyro Jack that fought alongside Wandering Innocent Soul Alice. He occasionally makes appearances supporting Jack Frost in Christmas-themed events enough to have his own special Christmas-themed variation. Like Jack Frost, he is one of the common bazaar-tending demons and many pieces of player gear are themed after his design. When equipping a weapon infused with his crystal, players can also gain the ability to use the Magic Shot skill. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' Pyro Jack can be found in Shinjuku. He can teach Flynn the Agilao skill through his Demon Whisper. Pyro Jack is needed in order to summon Black Frost through special fusion. Pyro Jack is featured in the "Training Battle 2" Challenge Quest. Pyro Jack, Jack Frost and Jack the Ripper have gathered to cover each others' weaknesses and must be defeated in one turn. Flynn can accompolish this by using Lunge on Jack the Ripper, skipping to Naga to use Bufula on Pyro Jack and then skipping to Kaso to use Maragi on Jack Frost. Pyro Jack appears again in "Training Battle 6," where Flynn and his party must use damage reflected by his demons' innate resistances to defeat the enemies while switching summoned demons according to what is needed. The enemy demons are the Jack Brothers +, a party of Pyro Jack, Jack Frost, Jack the Ripper and Hairy Jack. During the first enemy turn, Jack the Ripper will use a physical attack targeting Flynn's party. On the second enemy turn, Jack Frost will attempt a Mabufula. For the third turn, Pyro Jack will use Maragion. On the next turn, Kanbari will need to use Tetrakarn to ward off Hairy's Jack's attack. Attacking Hairy Jack at any point may result in him using Retaliate, which will defeat one of Flynn's demons prematurely. ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Pyro Jack can be found in Kasumigaseki. He can teach the Agilao and Maragi skills through his Demon Whisper. Pyro Jack excels at using Fire skills. A Pyro Jack Costume can be purchased in Shibuya after defeating Shesha and people return to the underground, reopening the shops. ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' If Pyro Jack's loyalty is maxed out, he can be converted via Mystic Change into a set of Pumpkin Bombs, powerfully explosive shotgun shells. ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Pyro Jack as a Persona is the third Persona of the Lovers Arcana and as it ranks up its stat gains are relatively balanced. Upon being returned to the Velvet Room at MAX Rank, it will yield the Iron Pumpkin equipment. Pyro Jack, as a demon, begins appearing on the upper floors of the SEBEC Building in the company of a Jack Frost. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Excluding unique Personas, Pyro Jack is the fourth Persona of the Lovers Arcana. When the party encounters the demon Pyro Jack with him equipped as a Persona, they will sometimes initiate a conversation with each other which results in the demon Pyro Jack offering Lovers Tarot Cards to ask the party to turn him into a Persona too. ''Persona 3'' Pyro Jack is a Lv 14 Magician Persona and can be obtained via fusion or through Shuffle Time when exploring Tartarus' second block, Arqa. Akihiko Sanada can also obtain Pyro Jack gloves called "Jack's Gloves" which also features Jack Frost. ''Persona 4 The Animation'' Pyro Jack represents the bond between Yu and Yosuke. He was the first Persona that Yu summoned due to his newly obtained Wild Card ability. Early on, his abilities have assisted Yu in taking down both Shadow Chie and Shadow Yukiko with his Fire-based spells and Absorb Fire ability and he was used briefly during the Shadow Mitsuo battle. ''Persona 4 Arena'' While not making an in-game appearance, one of Kintoki-Douji's alternative palettes resembles Pyro Jack. ''Persona 5'' Jack-o'-Lantern is the first Persona of the Magician Arcana and can be found in Kamoshida's Palace during the second scripted battle of the game and onward, along with the Aiyatsbus area of Mementos. As a Shadow, he has the title "Crypt-dwelling Pyromaniac." Jack-o'-Lantern is the initial source of the Agi, Rakunda, Sharp Student and Dazzler skills and is the only source of the Resist Sleep skill. When itemized through Electric Chair execution, Jack-o'-Lantern yields the Pumpkin Bomb Shotgun for Ryuji Sakamoto, which has 160 ATK, 82 ACC, can fire 4 rounds per turn, and has the +Burn (med) effect. Jack-o'-Lantern is one of the Personas needed to summon Black Frost through advanced fusion. ''Jack Bros. Pyro Jack is one of the three initial playable characters in this spin-off title named after him and his brothers, Jack Frost and Jack Ripper, where he must return to the fairy world before midnight on Halloween. Unlike Frost and Ripper, he does not have an area he excels in, but is well-rounded stat-wise. In his character-specific ending, he realizes the Pixie that accompanied him through the labyrinth may be his world's princess. ''DemiKids Light & Dark Known as Punkin, he can perform the combo Fire Flare with Sizzard and Redwing. Punkin also has the power Cliffhanger. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Pyro Jack appears in Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner as one of the "Hip Hop Brothers," who were members of the Solids. They attack Embryon at Coordinate 136 on the second floor. The other brother was Jack Frost. Pyro Jack shouts "Listen to me!" before casting his spells, possibly an allusion to the legend's persuasion of the devil. Later in the game, the remaining HipHop Brother can be found guarding a large blue treasure chest in the entryway of Coordinate 136. After first denying the party access to the chest, he does enlist their help in retrieving the key to open it. After defeating Titania on the 3F - Transit floor, returning to Pyro Jack with the key will cause him to pop open the chest and run off with its contents in order to curry favor with King Frost. After defeating King Frost in the top room of the tower, Pyro Jack can be found cowering out on the balcony, promising to follow Serph and begging for forgiveness. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Pyro Jack appears in the Underground City later in the game and will sell Impel Stones he produces from his head for $50,000 apiece. These stones have the same effect as Psycho Rage and will grant 4 flashing press turns when used. Pyro Jack will not have another stone to sell until the one currently in the party's inventory is used. During the last stages of the game, Pyro Jack's Solar Data can be found in the 2nd Layer of the Sun and will resume selling Impel Stones there. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2'' Stats ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Kyuuyaku Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Electricity= - |Force= - |Expel= - |Curse= - |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack= Phys x1, 1 enemy |Skill= Agilao\Innate Fire Pleroma\20 Mana Bonus\21 |Drop= }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV Apocalypse'' Summonable Ally= |-| Demon Market= ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers'' ''Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiorku'' ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Demon= - PS1= - PSP= }} |-| Persona= ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' Demon= |-| Persona= ''Persona 3'' Persona 3= |-| The Answer= ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Persona 5'' Shadow= |-| Persona= ''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' ''Devil Children Black/Red/White Book'' ''DemiKids Light & Dark'' ''Devil Children Fire/Ice Book'' ''Devil Children Messiah Riser'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' Boss= |-| Normal Encounter= ''Devil Survivor'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' Gallery Category:English Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei NINE Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Persona 4 The Animation Characters Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei: Liberation Dx2 Demons Category:Persona Q2 Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Personas Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Enemies Category:Persona 5 Scramble: The Phantom Strikers Bosses